


The Youngest Sister Has Questions.

by cjg



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Found Family, Siblings talking about siblings, spoilers for episode 57, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: Vax wasn't alone the whole time after dinner ended, Cassandra watched her brother leave with Vex'ahlia too.orCassandra is under the impression that her brother and Vex'ahlia have been together since well before they first came to rescue Whitestone.Vax does nothing to relieve her of this idea.Mostly because I noticed that Matt never said when Cassandra left after the dinner in episode 57.





	

It's not incredibly strange seeing Percy trying to slip out of the dining room un-noticed, it's a habit leftover from his childhood, he's done that thousand of times. What is weird is watching him leave with Vex'ahlia on his arm after watching the two share a very quiet and hasty conversation.

They're usually much more discreet than that.

Looking about the room after the door closes behind them tells Cassandra that maybe they were more careful than she had given them credit for. It seems like only Vax'ildan and herself noticed their departure. He is still looking towards the door, he must have watched them leave.

The half-elf perks up after a second of her watching him and turns to meet her eye then moves back to his seat at the table and beckons her over with one hand.

If she's going to ask anyone the questions that have been on her mind since the first day she met Vox Machina in regards to her brother and the archer, the answers might as well come from Vax'ildan. Maybe he will be more forthcoming than Percival. He will certainly know more than she does.

She sits down on the seat next to him, closer to the door, that Vex'ahlia got out of only minutes before and turns to face him completely. "How long has that been going on?" she asks quietly while pointing at the doorway.

He doesn't look at her and sighs before answering softly, "I think it might have started slowly actually, maybe from the moment they met, I'm not sure really." He brings his hand up around the back of his neck and shakes his head just a little for a second before facing her and continuing. "What you have to understand is that my sister is good at many things, one of which is a talent for catching your brother's eye and your brother, well he can be very charming when he chooses to be. It's a power he uses relatively unconsciously around my sister."

The door opens again and this time it's Scanlan leaving the room, only Grog, Pike, Vax'ildan, and herself remaining.

Vax'ildan stands up and reaches for the bottle of wine that is closest to him. He takes his sister's wine glass and his own and fills them both halfway then hands her his sister's glass and downs his own dramatically fast, then sits down again.

He sighs again before continuing, "what I know is that they're both very private people and neither of them ever really stood a chance against the charms of the other."

He is completely right, talking about your sibling's romantic attachments does require wine, which is why her glass is empty before she responds a moment later, her glass in hand asking wordlessly for more as he refills his own glass.

"So you're saying, they are equals in this, that there are real feelings on both sides?" she asks nervously.

His expression softens as he pours her another glass.

He nods his head as he answers her quietly. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"But are they good for each other?" She feels like her question falls flat immediately. Like she knows the moment she asks it that Vax'ildan will have no idea or at least no opinion he's willing to share with her.

"I don't know Cassandra," he turns from looking at her to the sound of the door once again opening, leaving them the only two occupants in the room. "but I hope so." The last bit muttered so softly she barely catches it.

She hides her disappointment with his answer in her glass as she takes proper sips.

By the time she's halfway done with her glass, Vax'ildan is back to his normal brooding self. "Are you alright, Vax'ildan, you seem distracted?" She asks loudly and she can see him react. It's not much, whatever he was thinking about didn't take him far away.

He clears his throat with the last dregs of the wine in his glass. "I had a shock yesterday but it cleared up a few thing for me and now, now I'm the best I have been in weeks. Thank you for asking Cassandra."

"Well, I better be off, goodnight Vax'ildan," she gives him her best, concerned smile before putting her glass back on the table, rising from the chair, and stepping away.

He interrupts her before she can even get five feet away. "Here take the bottle to bed with you." His voice is excited like her taking the rest of the wine to bed is the best idea he's ever had. She turns around and sees him trying to hand her the half full bottle.

While it would be a nice idea, she has to refuse. "No, I couldn't, my head will not thank me in the morning if I do that."

He laughs a bit and that alone is unsettling, what about what she just said would cause him to laugh. "The fact that you know that means that you'll be fine tomorrow, but don't forget to have a glass of water before bed, and have one at your bedside for the morning." Oh, he's in full big brother mode. It's nice that he's trying.

"Thank you for the brotherly advice, Vax'il... Vax, thank you, Vax." She couldn't make the decision for a moment but then it seems so natural to just call him Vax that that's the name that pops out.

She smiles at him then turns around and walks toward the door.

When she reaches the door she turns around to look at him again, now slumped down in his seat. "Do you have any intention of going to bed soon?" It's not truly that late, only pushing ten so it would be fine if he isn't yet.

It's his mumbled "nope" that makes her want to go back and shake him by the shoulders to ask him what's wrong. If it was Percy she'd probably do it, but it's not so she won't.

What she does do is slip into her annoying younger sister voice and as she opens the door she says loudly, "then sit on one of the chairs on the side of the room, the servants need to come in to clear the table."

"Yes, Cassandra," he says. His loud laughter echoing in the empty room as she closes the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated


End file.
